Ghost
by Roze Hime-sama
Summary: There's a ghost girl lurking in the Inazuma High gym. Some students have met her already, being scared out of their wits when they saw her. When Tsurugi and three of his friends meet her, he comes to the conclusion that they were childhood friends. Moving on to solve the mystery with his brother Yuuchi, they discover more abnormabilities of the ghost girl...
1. Chapter 1

Here's another fic, inspired by gym class at school!

J: If you want the full story, you can PM her!

I don't own IE or any of its characters. They all belong to Level-5. Enjoy!

* * *

Ghost Ch.1

"Get into the gym, kids!" Coach yelled. Holding his bullhorn, he waved it menacingly towards the crowd of high school students that were filing to the changing rooms.

"Stupid old coach,' grumbled Kazemaru. He tugged on his teal hair, which was set in a ponytail.

"Be quiet. The walls have eyes and ears," warned Midorikawa.

Plunking his bag down on the floor beside him, Hiroto sat down beside his friends. "We should just shut up and change."

"Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late." Aphrodi walked in. He had already changed into the school's standard gym shorts and shirt.

Kazemaru stared. "How'd you manage to change so quickly?"

"Ever heard of Heaven's Time?" Aphrodi grinned.

Hiroto groaned. "I can't believe you still are using your hissatsu outside of the field."

"Don't be such a spoilsport, Kiyama!" Midorikawa punched his friend playfully.

"Kazemaru! Midorikawa! Kiyama! Afuro! Get your lazy buts out into the gym and set up the gym mats!" Coach yelled at them. "And don't stand around chatting!" He punctuated this with a glare.

Sighing, they grabbed their water bottles and walked to the gym.

"Huh?" Kazemaru stopped abruptly. Aphrodi crashed into him, and they both fell to the ground.

Not even bothering to apologize, Aphrodi stood up and helped Kazemaru stand.

"Whoa." Hiroto stared at the darkened gym

It looked like some scene out of a horror movie. All the lights in the gym were off, and shadows lurked in every corner. Someone had left the air-cons on and it was freezing in the gym. In the middle of the gym, a single black shoe lay there. Its partner was tossed carelessly away, and it came to rest a few feet away from the door.

"Ghost!" said Aphrodi jokingly.

"That's weird. Nobody in our school wears shoes like that. It's far too tiny for anyone our age." Midorikawa bent down to investigate the shoe.

Suddenly, someone spoke from across the gym. "Don't touch my shoe!" A small girl appeared. She was short, wearing a white dress. Her feet were bare. Her hair billowed out around her pale face and dark eyes.

Midorikawa jumped. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "Does this shoe belong to you?"

The girl smiled. "Yes. Thank you." She replied quietly.

"Why are you in our school? It's a high school students' school," said Aphrodi, bending down.

The girl lowered her head. "I can't leave this place."

"Why?" asked Kazemaru.

"I don't know. I keep trying and trying. I want to go home!" Tears were beginning to form in the girl's eyes.

"Shhh. What's your name?" Hiroto put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yuki." The girl mumbled.

"What's your surname? How old are you?" Kazemaru joined Hiroto.

"I can't remember." Tears ran down the girl's cheeks.

With a gasp, Midorikawa stumbled backwards. Motioning to the others, he pointed at the girl's chest.

The clothing around her chest was tainted with crimson. Her neck hung limply at an angle. White bones were poking out of her hands and feet. Her ribs were sticking out of her dress.

"What are you?" The boys convulsed in horror as Yuki walked towards them.

The air filled with a rotting smell. Bugs crawled out of Yuki's eye sockets.

Screaming, the boys ran out of the gym. They ran into a very angry Coach.

"Who was screaming just now? What happened?" demanded Coach.

"There was a… a girl called Yuki…" stammered Aphrodi.

"She… was bleeding… and pale…and …" Hiroto said, trembling.

Coach stopped rambling and stared at them with concern. "Did you guys hit your heads or something?"

"No… Coach… It was all real…" said Kazemaru.

"I was there too…" said Midorikawa.

"Go check out the school library archives. Type in the search term 'Sayaka Yuki.' Hopefully, you'll find your answer there." Coach's eyes narrowed. "Now, this isn't any excuse to escape from class! Set up the gym mats now!"

When the boys arrived at the gym, the rest of the class was already there. The gym looked normal.

"Was that… a dream?" murmured Hiroto.

* * *

*Sob* That was just so stupid!

J: Never mind her, she's just crazy...

Shut up, J!

J: Blah, blah, blah.

Anyways! Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Finally! I have a chance to update!

J: You're supposed to be revising for your exams.

I hate revision! Especially math…

J: That's kinda the point why you have to do it.

Whatever! Disclaimer!

Shindou: NemesisGoddessOfRevenge does not own any of the characters in IE. They all belong to Level-5.

Enjoy! *Picks up a math textbook and starts staring at it*

* * *

Ghost Ch.2

At lunch time, the four boys were in no mood to eat in the cafeteria. Instead, they went to the library directly.

Sitting himself down in front of a computer, Kazemaru clicked into the school archives and typed in 'Sayaka Yuki'.

"Hey, look at this!" Kazemaru pointed at the documents that had popped up.

"Let's try the newspaper report." Aphrodi took over and clicked on the link.

Hiroto peered at the screen. "It says that, a year ago, there was this girl named Sayaka Yuki. She was watching a football match in the gym. She leant too far over the railings of the balcony, and she…" Hiroto gulped.

"She fell over the edge and crashed onto the gym floor below." Midorikawa finished.

The boys stared at each other in disbelief. "You mean… We just saw the ghost of this little girl who died in the gym?" squeaked Aphrodi.

"She probably killed herself by crashing her body against the floor." Hiroto said.

"Falling from that height, she should've broken almost every bone in her body." Kazemaru reasoned.

They remembered the way Yuki's ribs had stuck out of her dress, with her bones splayed out in all directions.

"Creepy…" muttered Aphrodi.

"What are you guys up to?" A certain platinum-haired striker clapped his hand on Aphrodi's shoulder.

"Gouenji! Don't scare me like that!" Aphrodi pointed to the glowing computer screen. "Check this out for yourself."

Gouenji read everything on the report. "And… What exactly does the death of this Yuki have to do with you dudes?" asked Gouenji.

Hiroto facepalmed himself. "Duh, we saw her in the gym while we were setting up the gym mats just now!"

"You guys actually saw her?" Gouenji's eyes went wide.

"Yeah. Believe it or not, we did." Midorikawa raised his eyebrows, daring Gouenji to object.

"Whoa. That sure sounds crazy. Can I join in the ghost busting team?" Gouenji asked.

"Sure." Hiroto clicked the 'back' button. "Hey, here's an interview with some people who knew Yuki!"

"Play the video." Midorikawa suggested.

Hiroto obliged, and the video started.

Two boys were standing in the gym. The younger one was crying, clutching onto the older one for support. The older one was patting his companion on the back.

"So, boys? What are your names?" asked a reporter.

"I'm Tsurugi Yuuchi." Yuuchi nudged the little boy.

"I'm Tsurugi Kyousuke." Kyousuke sniffed.

"What were your connections to Sayaka Yuki?" The reporter asked again.

"She was our childhood friend. Yuki's a year older than Kyousuke. She was four years old," said Yuuchi softly.

"Nii-san! I miss Yuki-san," Kyousuke tugged on his brother's shirt.

Bending down, Yuuchi picked up his brother easily and set Kyousuke on a bench. "Don't cry," he said gently. "Yuki's in a better place now."

"I don't want her to go!" wailed Kyousuke.

The eight-year-old sighed and patted his brother on the head.

"I don't know why she fell. It was probably an accident," said Yuuchi, his voice hoarse. "She didn't deserve to go like that."

The camera turned, leaving the Tsurugi brothers behind. It came to rest on a young couple. The woman was crying hard. Her eyes were red and her face was pale and sickly. The man was trying to comfort her, but his body was also hunched up in grief.

"Mr. Sayaka? Did you see what happened to your daughter before she fell?"

The man shook his head. He opened his mouth to speak, but he closed it again.

The reporter gave up and turned away to some other people.

A few minutes later, the computer screen went dark.

"Poor guys," said Gouenji. "Those two brothers, they probably witnessed their childhood friend die."

Midorikawa shuddered. "It must have been horrible."

"I think that's enough for one day." Aphrodi turned away from the screen, rubbing his eyes. "Anyone for lunch?"

They all murmured their assent and filed out of the library.

Little did they know, the matter was not closed. The ghost girl would show herself to them again.

Even ten years later, Sayaka Yuki would still be in the gym, as the mysteries of her death have not been unraveled yet.

* * *

Done! XD

J: Revision time!

Fine… *Starts doing math homework*

J: And no cheating!

*takes out a calculator*

J: Hey!

Reviews, please? XD


	3. Chapter 3

Ahh, what a lazy afternoon…

J: That totally does not mean you can slack off and sleep!

Leave me alone… I'm sleepy…

J: Disclaimer: NemesisGoddessOfRevenge does not own any IE characters. They all belong to Level-5!

(Snore)

J: Aren't you supposed to say something?

Zzz… Zzz… Zzz…

J: Well! I'll say it for you! Enjoy!

* * *

Ghost Ch.3

"Morning, Tenma!" Tenma looked up. Taiyou was waving from the school steps.

"Taiyou! You got accepted into this school too?" Tenma ran forwards and hugged his friend hard. "I haven't seen you since the holidays!"

"I. Can't. Breathe!" Taiyou gasped out.

"Sorry, Taiyou! I'm just so excited!" Tenma let go of Taiyou.

The orange-haired teen took a deep breath and grinned. "I heard that Gouenji-san also came to this school when he was young! Is this the school Shindou-san and Kirino-san are in?"

Taiyou's question was answered immediately. "Tenma, Taiyou! Welcome to Inazuma High!" Two familiar faces appeared at the edge of the crowd.

"Senpai!" Tenma nearly tackled Kirino and Shindou to the floor. "It's so nice to see you here. We all missed you!"

"All? Big words, Matsukaze." Tsurugi Kyousuke said. He held his arms in front to prevent Tenma from going on a hugging spree again.

"Wow, Tenma! It seems like you really, really missed Tsurugi!" said a mischievous voice.

"Kariya." Tsurugi said calmly, not ruffled by the other's snide comment.

"Hey, you kids! Stop lingering around and get inside the school! Move along and stop blocking the way!" A buff guy with a wispy goatee and a bullhorn shouted at them.

Taiyou facepalmed himself. "Don't tell me that dude's one of our new teachers."

"Sadly, he is the physical education teacher. He's a bit loony. People say that he's been around this school for ten years!" Shindou whispered.

"It's true. Hiroto-san told me about Coach," said Kariya.

"Let's just get in, before we get detention on the first day of term." Kirino shooed everyone inside.

…

…

"Yay! I share the same homeroom with Tsurugi!" squealed Tenma.

Tsurugi sighed. Why did he choose to come to this school? He didn't really know. Oh, right. Nii-san influenced him to.

_*Flashback*_

"_Which high school are you going to, Kyousuke?" asked Yuuchi as Kyousuke sat down on the chair next to the hospital bedside table._

"_So far, I've been accepted by Inazuma High."_

_When Yuuchi heard the name, he let out a collective gasp._

"_Are you okay, nii-san?" asked Kyousuke, rushing to support his brother._

"_Do you remember this school, from your childhood?" asked Yuuchi cautiously._

"_No. Did something happen to me there?" Kyousuke asked innocently._

"_You don't remember a thing. Of course, when it happened, you were only three years old…" muttered Yuuchi to himself._

"_What are you talking about, nii-san?"_

"_I highly recommend you to apply to that school. It might help bring back some memories for you. Maybe you can even solve the mystery of Yuki's death." Yuuchi said the last bit softly._

"_Whose death? Yuki? Who is that?" Kyousuke looked bewildered._

"_Never mind. You will know, soon." Yuuchi turned away from his brother. It was clear that he did not want to continue discussing anything about the topic._

_When Kyousuke got home, he told his parents that he wanted to go to Inazuma High. His parents' reactions were unsavory. His mother let out a high-pitched scream and dropped a glass onto the floor of the kitchen. His father gasped loudly and knocked off an ornament on his desk accidently. _

"_Are you really sure, Kyousuke?" They both asked him._

"_Yes." Kyousuke replied quietly._

"_What made you decide so quickly?" his mother pressed._

"_Nii-san said that it was a good idea. He also mentioned a 'Yuki'. Who is that girl?"_

_His mother and father exchanged nervous glances. They clearly knew what he was talking about._

"_Should we tell him?" his mother's glance said._

"_No, no. He's got enough pressure on his mind now." his father's eyes said._

"_Never mind." With that, his parents continued their lives, as if their conversation hadn't happened._

"_What? I'm not a child anymore; otou-san, okaa-san!" Kyousuke felt frustrated, but there was nothing he could do, so he dropped the topic._

_*Flashback end*_

"Tsurugi-kun! Please pay attention!" The teacher was glaring at him. Giggles arose from the class.

Tsurugi moaned. Just his luck to make a bad impression on the first day of his high-school life.

"What's our last class?" asked Kariya, who was sitting next to him.

Tsurugi checked his schedule. "PE."

"You mean we'll get that crazy Coach dude?" Kariya asked, putting his arms behind his head.

"Yep."

…

…

On the way to the gym, everyone was chatting noisily, busy getting acquainted with each other. The day had been pretty relaxing so far, fun and games, until…

"People! Stop chatting and get to work! I don't want any stragglers to stay inside the changing room to chat, play or do whatnot!" Coach yelled.

Everyone sighed and trudged on in silence. When they arrived at the gym, Coach immediately pulled out his bullhorn and screamed instructions at the class.

"Do forty sit-ups now!"

"What?" said Taiyou, groaning. "I hate sit-ups!"

"Just do it, or Coach will get you!" said Kariya, who had already lain down on the floor.

Tsurugi closed his eyes and started doing the sit-ups. "Ow, my backbone!" He complained.

After a while, Coach asked them to stop and gave the class some torturous drills.

By the time PE lesson ended, most students were tired and half-dead already. Coach assigned a few classmates to stay behind to tidy up the gym.

"I'm dead!" said Tenma, rubbing his sore back.

"Who isn't?!" retorted Kariya.

Suddenly, a loud scream was heard from the gym.

Coach dashed out. "What happened?!"

"Ghoooooost!"

* * *

Suspense! Is it Yuki again?

J: Great! You're awake!

(Goes back to sleep)

J: Hey!

Read and review! Zzz…


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, guys! I'm so sorry for not updating for that long! I've been busy-

J: You mean, you've been lazy.

J! You expect my brain to sprout out ideas, even though I've been away for a five-day Outward Bound course?

J: Well, yeah.

I hate you. Taiyou, disclaimer!

Taiyou: NemesisGoddessOfRevenge does not own IE or any of its characters. They all belong to Level-5.

J: I hate you too~

Shut up, J! Please enjoy!

* * *

Ghost Ch.4

"Ghoooost!" The person screamed again.

Hefting his bullhorn, Coach strode towards the source of the scream. He led the shaking girl to the school office. "Stay in the changing room! Don't go anywhere else!" Coach instructed before turning away.

Kariya stared. "Now, what was all that about?!"

"I dunno," Tenma shrugged, his enthusiasm gone.

"Do you guys want to, like, check out the gym?" Tsurugi said suddenly, his curiosity overpowering his common sense.

"You heard what Coach said, right?" Kariya scratched his head nervously.

"I'm curious. Anyone wants to join me?" Tsurugi looked at Tenma.

"I'll go!" volunteered Tenma.

"Me too!" Taiyou said.

"Well, Kariya?" Tsurugi turned around to look at the tealnet.

Kariya scowled. "Fine, fine." He turned his head away. "The wonders of peer pressure."

"You were saying?" Tsurugi raised an eyebrow at the defender.

"Nothing. Let's get going." Kariya pushed open the changing room door.

Taiyou peeked out, making sure that nobody was watching them. "Come on! There's no one in the hallway."

Kariya shoved past Taiyou. Taiyou scowled, but then followed him.

When they reached the gym, Tsurugi felt a familiar feeling wash over him. What was this place? He felt like he had already been there, a long time ago.

Without hesitation, Kariya walked inside the gym. Tenma clutched at Taiyou's arm.

"It's scary in here!" Tenma whined.

"It's fine," Taiyou said.

"No, it's not." An icy female voice said angrily.

Tsurugi whipped around. Where had he heard that voice before?

Taiyou gulped. "Who are you?"

A nasty chuckle came out of the darkness. "Oh, I'm nobody. Just a random girl who died in the gym, damned here for all eternity!" Wisps of mist curled around the owner of the voice, forming the image of a teenage girl. Her lips were curled in a sneer, her features twisted with fury. She wore a long white dress, and she was floating an inch above the floor.

"Are you the ghost?" Kariya asked, his body trembling.

"Ghost? What about my proper name? Sayaka Yuki? No one remembers me anymore; even my dear loving family won't ever visit this gym to pay tribute to me!" The girl floated next to Kariya, menance radiating off her.

Kariya gave a squeak of terror, and hid behind Tsurugi. Tsurugi gritted his teeth. "Who were you in the past, before you died?" He called out. "I think I know you."

The ghost girl rounded on him, her eyes boring hotly into him. "You know me? What is your name?"

"Tsurugi. Tsurugi Kyousuke."

Yuki gasped, the color draining out of her already pale face. "Kyousuke? It really is you! I thought that you and Yuuchi had forgotten about me."

Taiyou frowned. "You know her?"

Tsurugi felt bemused. "I think so, but the memories of her are so fuzzy…" Suddenly, his head felt really painful. It was as if someone were squeezing his brain with metal clamps. Tsurugi clutched at his head, clawing at the empty air in front of him. "Stop! Stop, please! What are you doing?"

Yuki grimaced. "You have to remember me, in order to help me."

Tsurugi's vision tunneled. All he could hear were the shouts of his friends, calling for help, and the soft giggle of a little girl, buried in his memories somewhere….. A black cloud drifted over his thoughts, and he passed out.

When Tsurugi woke up, he didn't recognize his surroundings at first. Squinting hard, he saw that he was in a brightly lit place. "Where am I?" he murmured, feeling woozy.

"You're in the Inazuma High school gym, ten years ago!" said a cheerful voice.

Tsurugi stared at the girl next to him. "Yuki?" he asked incredulously.

"You've got that right." Yuki didn't resemble the horrible ghost girl in the gym, fuelled by years and years of hatred and resentment. Yuki was still in her long white dress, but there was a relaxed expression on her face.

"Why did you take me here?" Tsurugi looked around. They were sitting on a balcony that overlooked the football court below.

"So that we can relieve the moment of my death, and try to find out what happened." Yuki pointed across the balcony. "See, there we are!"

Tsurugi couldn't believe his eyes. A younger version of himself and his brother were chatting happily with each other, and a thin girl was next to them, listening and making small comments.

"What's going to happen next?" He tried.

"That's for me to know, and for you to guess." Yuki said, her mood sobering.

They sat there for a while, watching the match. One side was winning big time, while the other was struggling to catch up.

"Look. It's starting!" Yuki gestured to their younger selves.

Tsurugi could hear the conversation clearly from across the aisles. What exactly was going to happen next?

* * *

Cliffhanger! Please review, guys! Or else I'll get lazy again.

J: So, you finally admit that you're lazy!

Yes, I learnt that from you. Review, onegai~


	5. Chapter 5

Another updated chapter!  
J: She's going to focuse on updating Ghost and Literally for now.

Right on! Disclaimer!  
Tsurugi: Roze Hime-sama does not own IE or any of its characters. They all belong to Level-5!

Enjoy~ P.S. Please vote in my poll!

* * *

Ghost Ch.5

"Pay close attention to our surroundings," said Yuki. "There might be a clue to how I died."

Tsurugi frowned and swiveled around, taking in everything that was happening closely in the spectator stands. He focused in on the younger him, Yuuchi and Yuki.

"Nii-san!" Kyousuke tugged on his brother's arm. "Where are we going after the match?"

Yuuchi tapped his chin. "I think we're going to have lunch."

"How about Yuki?" asked Young Kyousuke.

Yuuchi smiled. "Go and ask her."

Young Yuki was sitting in the first row of the spectator stands. She was sucking on a lollipop, looking at the match intently.

"Yuki!" When she heard her name, Young Yuki looked up. "Are you going to have lunch with us?"

Young Yuki shrugged. "I don't know. I think so!"

"Kyousuke! Come over here!" Young Yuuchi waved to his brother. The three-year-old obediently followed his brother.

Tsurugi turned his attention back to the little girl with her lollipop. Looking next to him, he realized that Yuki was staring at her younger self as well.

"This is the time… when it happened." Yuki whispered.

Tsurugi took a deep breath. Was it his imagination, or was there the scent of fire and smoke in the air? He looked around to find the source of the smell. Suddenly, he gasped out loud. Yuki was _smoldering_, with wisps of smoke curling off her.

"What are you doing, Yuki?" Tsurugi had to yell to make him heard, because the match had ended and people were chatting loudly whilst leaving the gym.

"You cannot see the truth," Yuki murmured. "You can't. I remember now."

"What are you talking about, Yuki?!" Tsurugi stood up. He quickly did a quick inventory of what was happening around him. Then, he remembered. Frantically, he stared at the little girl. She was standing in the midst of the crowd, still sucking on her lollipop. There was a strange smile on her face, as if she were delighted with the frustration Tsurugi was feeling.

But Tsurugi could see _two _Yukis. One was lying face down on the floor of the gym, blood soaking through her white dress, in a grim facade of unmistakable death. The other was still smiling as if nothing had happened before. "Which is the real you?" Tsurugi grabbed the railing to steady himself.

Yuki's eyes were hollow. "They are both me," she said. "Both-no, all three of us, are Sayaka Yuki."

Tsurugi felt the room spinning around him. The walls began to shine with a bright light, crumbling into themselves and disappear into dust and ashes. The floor began to shake, chunks of it falling into a dark abyss. Tsurugi felt himself fall down, down into the bottomless dark. He welcomed the peaceful feeling that accompanied it, and let the darkness take over his consciousness once more.

"Tsurugi!"

"Wake up!"

"Are you okay?"

Tsurugi opened his eyes. He was lying down in a soft bed, with the worried faces of Tenma, Taiyou and Kariya staring at him.

"What happened?" He croaked. He tried to sit up, but the nurse pushed him down again.

"Young man, you aren't to be moving around too soon." The nurse held up a hand. "How many fingers?"

Tsurugi groaned. Wasn't that a part they only did in the movies? "Four fingers."

The nurse paled. "That's not quite the answer."

"Yes it is, a thumb isn't a finger," Tsurugi replied.

The nurse smiled with obvious relief. "Yes, he's all right," she told Tsurugi's friends. "With his tact and wit back as well."

Tenma cheered. "Hooray, you're okay!"

"Again, what happened?" Tsurugi sat up.

Taiyou looked around him nervously. "Erm, may we have some privacy please?" he said to the nurse at the door.

The nurse pursed her lips. "Alright. You may accompany your friend." She left them, her high-heels clacking down the hallway.

Taiyou moved to close the door. "You passed out in the middle of the gym," he began.

"Right after that ghost girl talked to you," Kariya said, shivering at the scary memory.

Tenma plopped himself onto Tsurugi's bed. "What did she do to you?" he asked in a small voice.

Tsurugi recounted his flashback, and how Yuki had started to act weird. "So that's what happened," he concluded.

"So you say that she is-I mean, was your childhood friend?" Taiyou asked.

"Yeah. She died in the gym."

"Oh, so that's why she's haunting the gym," Tenma mused.

Kariya shivered. "She's scary."

"What did your flashback mean?" Taiyou wanted to know.

"I don't know, I'll have to ask Nii-san on the way home." Tsurugi crossed his arms. "He was eight years old at that time. He should have a clearer idea of what happened than I do."

"You guys! Did you see the legendary ghost of Inazuma High?" Kirino suddenly popped his head in.

Shindou appeared, close behind Kirino. "They saw the ghost in the gym." He swung the door shut again.

"Shindou-san! What do you know about the ghost girl?" Tenma asked.

"Uh, she haunts the school gym?" Shindou said, wincing at his lame response.

"Very helpful, Shindou." Kirino elbowed his friend in the ribs, earning a glare and a shove from the other. "Why don't you ask Gouenji-san? Or Kazemaru-san? They studied in this school ten years ago."

"Wow, they're really old," said Kariya, chuckling.

"We could go ask them," reasoned Taiyou. "I see Gouenji-san often enough. I'll ask him."

"I'll ask Midorikawa and Hiroto!" Kariya perked up.

"I can call Kishibe and get him to help arrange a meeting with Aphrodi-san," said Shindou.

"I'll go with Taiyou!" Tenma grinned.

"I'm with Shindou," Kirino smiled.

"Okay. I'll ask my brother for more details." Tsurugi held his hand out. "May the ghost busting team commence!"

They all put their hands on top of Tsurugi's.

"That was random," said Kariya.

"Awkward," agreed Tsurugi.

The rest of the day passed quickly, but not quick enough for the ghost busters of Inazuma High, eager to start their mission.

* * *

/yawn/ I'm sleepy...

J: Didn't you get enough sleep?  
Ice-skating this morning, and a dinner-shopping-fest last night.

J: o.O

Please review~


	6. Chapter 6

So, the ghostbusting team is back for more action!

J: They think your name is really lame.. Hey, that rhymed!

Huh, whatever. I don't own IE or any of its characters! They all belong to Level-5.

J: Remember to vote in her poll!

Thanks, J! For once you're actually being nice~

J: You'd better write down your will...

* * *

Ghost Ch.6

Tsurugi walked briskly down the hallways of the Raimon hospital. He was eager to find out more details of Yuki's death and what type of person she was.

"Hi, Nii-san." He slid the door open.

As usual, Yuuchi was sitting on the bed with a blanket covering his legs, propping a book up on his lap. When he saw his brother, his mouth broadened into a gentle smile. "Hi, Kyousuke. Having a nice time at school?"

Tsurugi frowned. "Hardly. What do you know about Sayaka Yuki?" He got straight to the topic.

Yuuchi's expression changed. "You've seen her."

"Yeah, and she's known for haunting the gym," Tsurugi sat down on his brother's bed. "In fact, she spoke to me. I want to crack the mystery of her death, and I need your help. Please?" He added when he saw the sadness in his brother's eyes.

Yuuchi sighed. "Okay. You didn't remember her until today, right?"

Tsurugi nodded. "She's somehow blocked from my memory. But seeing her just broke down that barrier. Why couldn't I remember her?"

"You want the real reason, or the more acceptable one?" Yuuchi asked.

Tsurugi rested his chin on a hand. "Both."

"The acceptable reason is that you were too small at that time." Yuuchi took a deep breath. "The real reason is that we—our parents and I—wanted to protect you."

Tsurugi's frown deepened further. "Protect me?"

"Our parents never wanted us to know Yuki," Yuuchi explained. "They only brought us together to see her because they were good friends with her parents."

"Why is that?"

Yuuchi looked straight into his brother's eyes. "She was mentally-deranged."

"She what?!" Tsurugi looked shocked. "Mentally-deranged?!"

"Yes." Yuuchi fiddled with a bookmark lying on the bedside table. "She hates her cousin very much, to such a great extent that she tried to kill her cousin once."

Tsurugi's jaw fell. "Whoa. Sounds like the making of a future psycho killer."

"She has double vision sometimes," Yuuchi continued.

Suddenly, something in Tsurugi's mind clicked to life. Suppressing a shiver, he attempted to feign an air of casualness. "What-What does her cousin look like?"

Yuuchi raised his head to stare at the ceiling. "Yuki's cousin looks exactly like her."

Tsurugi's eyes widened. "And what's her cousin's name?"

"Same. Sayaka Yuki." Yuuchi replied.

Tsurugi gasped. He remembered how there had been three Yukis in the flashback: one from the present, and two Yukis from the past. He'd then asked Yuki what was happening. She'd replied, saying that all three of them in the gym were Sayaka Yuki. Could it be…?

"What's wrong?" asked Yuuchi worriedly. "You seemed to be thinking about something serious."

Tsurugi faced his brother squarely. "I think I know what happened on that day."

"The day of Yuki's death?" Yuuchi looked stunned.

"Do you remember what you saw back then?" Tsurugi continued.

"That day…" Yuuchi's gaze focused on a spot faraway, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Yuki was acting weird all along. She kept on talking to things that weren't there. At the end of the match, she held her arms in front of her like she was going to grab something. She clawed at the air, and…" Yuuchi thought for a moment. "She tried to push the air? I'm not really sure. Then, she ran at a high speed to the railing, gave the thing she was chasing a great push, and she somehow lost balance…" Yuuchi shuddered. "She fell."

Tsurugi listened carefully, entirely transfixed by his brother's words. "Hmm. I had a flashback in the gym." He then told his brother all the details of his flashback, including the two Yukis of the past, Yuki's weird answer referring to not letting him know about her death and the final collapse of the gym.

Yuuchi grasped the bedside table. "So that's what she meant," he choked out. "Yuki saw her cousin, which was only a fragment of her crazy imagination, and pushed the illusion out from the spectator stands, falling down herself in the process."

"In other words, Yuki killed herself." Tsurugi concluded.

Yuuchi shook his head. "I can't believe she did that," he said softly. "She always acted innocent."

"People aren't what they seem," Tsurugi said. Noticing the time, he got up from the bed and gave his brother a wry smile. "Thank you, Nii-san."

"You're welcome," Yuuchi replied. "Good luck with your investigation!"

Tsurugi was about to go out of the room, when his brother called him back. "Kyousuke, I suggest that you visit Yuki's cousin for more information." Yuuchi said.

Tsurugi stopped in his tracks. "Where does she live?"

"Try the phone directory." Yuuchi advised. "They should be able to help you."

Tsurugi smiled again. "By the way, Nii-san, when will the surgery be ready?"

Yuuchi grinned happily. "Tomorrow. When you come by tomorrow, I should be able to use my legs again."

"Wow!" Tsurugi could hardly hold back his excitement. "I'll be able to play soccer with you again!"

Yuuchi nodded. "I'm going to beat you!" he joked.

"Maybe, if you try hard enough," Tsurugi teased.

The brothers basked in the lightness of their conversation, doing their best to forget the dark past and the previous topic.

Finally, the hospital visiting hours were over, and Tsurugi had to leave. Before he left, he turned back and gave his brother a cheery wave. "Good luck with your operation, Nii-san!"

"Back at you!" Yuuchi said, already thinking of the fun things he would do with his brother once he got out of the hospital. "I'll join your investigation once I recover, okay?"

"Rest more!" came the reply. Tsurugi walked out.

"Always being so worried for me," sighed Yuuchi.

Meanwhile the brothers had finished putting all the pieces of the mystery together, Shindou and Kirino were arranging a meeting with Aphrodi and Kazemaru.

* * *

Another chappie done!

J: She's got a question for you guys...

I'm typing out the first chapter of this story I thought of... Though I'm planning to publish it later when I've completed more of my stories, I really want to stake my claim with that idea!

J: So what do you think? Submit your opinion in the form of a review, onegai!

And err, reviews, please?


End file.
